Jun and Davis
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This just short a short story about Davis trying to cheer up his big sister. There's no real plot, it's mostly just an interaction between siblings.


"Jun and Davis"

 **This is a short story about the Motomiya siblings having a small bonding moment together. Please enjoy and review!**

Sitting down on the couch was a 19 year old girl with magenta colored hair, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin who was dressed in a black tube top, skinny girls and her feet were bare.

She was lazily reading a history text for class and felt her eyes drooping from staring at the pages.

When her eyesight began to blur from her exhaustion, the girl groaned in frustration and tossed her book down on the coffee table, then fell back on the couch.

Just then, the front door was slammed open and a 13 year old boy with burgundy hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes dressed in a sapphire blue t-shirt and black jeans stormed inside.

He was muttering and cursing under his breath, kicking off his sneakers in anger and tossed his school bag down on the floor.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Jun Motomiya asked her younger brother as she tilted her head up.

Angered expression still set on his face, Davis Motomiya slammed the door shut and then stomped his way over to the chair in the living room.

"Oh, I'll tell you what. I had three tests today, in my first three classes. And then the coach started working us all harder than usual. He made us run 100 laps around the school before having us do all kinds of work-outs after that. My arms and legs feel like they're about to feel off! The guy's such a freaking creep!" Davis ranted.

Jumping down onto the chair, he then grabbed a pillow and started screaming into it, letting out his frustrations.

Once he was done, he glanced over to his sister who was simply staring at him.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"My science professor called me an idiot and now I have a history mid-term to study for." Jun said.

Davis seemed to bristle like an enraged cat, his face scrunching up and lips pulling back to reveal his teeth.

"They called you a what?!" He shouted, hands clenching into fists.

Although she had been upset by this and almost cried when it had happened, Jun was able to fight off the tears and simply walked away from the professor.

"It's no big deal. I just made a mistake on my assignment and..." Jun was cut off.

"It's not no big deal! Who does this freak think they are? They can't just call you an idiot! I'm pretty sure they can get fired for that!" Davis yelled.

Sitting up, Jun glanced over at her brother who looked like he was about to go off and murder someone and that comforted her.

Even though they had their moments where they faught like a cat and a dog, they were also very protective over each other.

She should have known that Davis would get his feathers ruffled when he heard someone had insulted her.

He would probably be out for blood now.

"Don't worry so much about it, Davis. I'm not gonna let that old hag get under my skin. I'll just show her I can do better next time." Jun grinned.

She put on a good front, but Davis could tell that Jun was still upset over what had happened.

Frowning, the burgundy haired boy thought over what he could do to cheer her up.

Suddenly, his face brightened as he came up with an idea.

Standing, he then rushed into the kitchen which made Jun frown as she watched him riffle through the cabinets, searching for supplies.

"Davis, what're you doing?" The magenta haired woman asked as she stood up.

Walking over to the table, Jun saw that her brother was placing out jars of honey, castor oil, sea salt, almond oil, cucumbers and various other types of food that Davis had gathered from the cabinets and fridge.

"What are you doing with all of this?" She asked him.

After he was certain that he had gathered up everything that was needed, Davis turned to give his older sister a large smile.

"You are going to use those awesome science skills of yours to make those natural beauty things for a home spa day!" Davis announced.

He knew that Jun loved mixing together her own beauty products and they tended to do amazing things to her hair and skin.

Once her little spa days were complete, she was refreshed and happy afterwards.

A small smile formed on Jun's face as she stared at her brother, touched by how thoughtful he was being.

"That's sweet, but I don't know if I'm up to it. I have to study for my history mid-term." Jun said.

"Aw, come on! We both know you're gonna pass it anyway. Take some time off and pamper yourself." Davis insisted.

He started pouting and even fluttered his long, thick eyelashes-eyelashes that Jun was jealous of-as he tried to tempt his sister into enjoying herself.

The sight of the boy acting so adorable made Jun want to coo and snuggle him like she would a bunny rabbit.

"Well..." Jun trailed off.

"Look, if you agree to relax, then..." Davis paused.

What he was about to say he knew he would later on regret.

"I'll let you pamper me up." He muttered.

Perking up at that, Jun grinned widely and her eyes twinkled with mischief which made the boy want to whimper.

"Well, if you insist!" Jun chirped as she clapped her hands together happily.

Making her way around the table, Jun then threw her arms around her brother and hugged him into her chest, cooing over him as she nuzzled her face into his hair-that she was eager to properly wash and style.

"You are the best baby brother in the world!" Jun smiled as she hugged Davis tightly.

Despite the fact that he was going to be forced through having his hair washed and was going to be given facials, Davis smiled since he knew that this was all going to make Jun happy.

Even if he did get mocked by the guys on his soccer team for getting a make-over, Davis didn't care because he knew that this would make his sister happy and that was all he truely cared about.

The end.


End file.
